The present invention relates to a device or system for measuring the quantity of ultrafiltrate eliminated during a dialysis treatment.
The current practice for measuring the quantity of ultrafiltrate eliminated during a dialysis treatment involves placing a graduated vessel downstream from the ultrafiltration pump to collect the ultrafiltrate. The quantity of ultrafiltrate is controlled by manually reading the level reached by the ultrafiltrate in the vessel and, on the basis of this information, adjusting the speed of the pump to regulate the rate of ultrafiltration.
Clearly, a control system of this type has significant disadvantages. Errors can occur in reading the graduations of the vessel. Moreover, the system does not allow the ultrafiltration process to be controlled automatically.